Insanity can reveal Secrets
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Stupid America and his stupid ideas. A dimension-travelling machine? Really? But what if this stupid idea turns to chaos? America accidentally summons 2p England/Oliver with his machine! How do they countries react? A pairing between England 1p and 2p!
1. Introduction

Insanity can reveal secrets

Chapter one: Introductions

**OK, so there will a few chapters, because a one-shot of this is basically impossible, unless you want a story with 0 chapters that's as long as the dictionary, which I doubt you do.**

**England: I. Hate. You.**

**Me: Hey! It wasn't my idea in the first place . Blame Shiraha!**

**England: YOU AGREED TO WRITE IT THOUGH!**

**2p! England: I see nothing wrong with this, darling.**

**England: AND YOU! STOP CALLING ME 'DARLING' AND GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKING MANIAC.**

**2p! England: *fakes pout* that's a bit rude; you'll have to give money to the swearing jar if you keep that up…**

**England: GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP GETTING CLOSER! WHY DO YOU HATE ME GRIMMIJAGGERS?**

**Me: *grins and shrugs* I don't hate you, but there are so many fun stories to write about you… *giggles when England runs away with 2p! England hot on his heels* Yeah, so if you haven't guessed, it's a pairing between England and 2p! England, so I hope you'll like this. Thank you very Shiraha for the amazing idea, and I'll hope it'll fit your wants. To everybody else: ENJOY!**

"America, what are you making, aru?" China was surprised at the large machine America was making. It looked a bit like something like a cross over of an Alien spaceship and a time machine, like in one of those strange movies Americans love. It was silver of colour and was big enough to fit somebody the size of Russia in it. They were different coloured lights in places, and there was a continuous beeping. America looked up from the laptop he was using to programme the machine.

"I'm making a dimension-travelling machine! It's totally going to rock your mind!" America laughed his care-free laugh, continuing to programme the machine. The rest of the Allies were also present, since America had told them to come and see something 'amazing'.

"A dimension-travelling machine? What would you want that for, America?" Russia asked, slightly confused at what such a machine could be of any use. America giggled, and pressed the 'enter' button on his laptop.

"I dunno! Just trying a new idea out I guess!" He stood up and brought the laptop to the table in front of the machine, motioning the others to come closer. Canada stood right next to America, not that anybody realised, except for America of course. England wasn't convinced about all this, but when he saw France, Russia and China get closer to the machine; he decided to just go along with it.

"So, how does this work, Amérique? This looks very unstable to me…" France looked over America's shoulder to the laptop the American was currently using. There were charts and strange names popping up in places on the screen, and France was very confused. America grinned.

"Basically, I put a piece of meteorite into the machine, and since it's from space, it has galaxycal information! So, by putting it into that machine, I can see all the different dimensions that exist and can bring or send an object here or there!" America turned to the other countries, who were completely lost in his explanation.

"'Galaxycal' isn't even a word…" England grumbled. America pouted.

"Shut up Britain! Look, here is the list to the different dimensions!" America pointed to the screen. Hundreds of names were popping up, and all had different names. Some were Japanese, like 'Seireitei'*, some were Spanish like 'Los Noches'**, more where in English, Russian and Italian, and others were in written in unreadable writing. Canada was sighed, not that he was heard. "Alright! Now, all we need to do is choose one of these dimensions, and something will come here from there! Russia, you chose." Russia looked closer to the screen. He looked over the names briefly, not particularly interested in any of them. One of them caught his eye: 'уничтожение'. He smiled darkly, and pointed to it. America, completely oblivious to Russia's evil smiles, selected it.

The machine started to make a loud humming noise, as a bright white light filled the inside of the machine. All the countries were completely blinded by it, and had to cover their eyes with their arms as the light quickly filled the room.

As the light faded, the nations were able to see properly again. "Was that supposed to happen, aru?" America shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?! This is a first time!" Everybody almost had a heart attack when they heard a loud knocking from the machine.

"Is anybody there?" A strong British accented voice was heard. England felt his heart beat rise, something seemed awfully dodgy. Nobody was really too sure what to do, as they were all really worried about what was inside the machine; except for Russia. The latter went to the door, and before anybody could protest, he opened the machine's door.

Russia's eyes widened. Inside the machine, was England. But with pink hair and blue eyes. Russia stepped away from the machine, so that the others could see him. England almost fainted when he saw his deformed self. The other England inside the machine, as it had previously been seen by Russia, had candy pink hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a pink jersey and a white button up shirt underneath, he was wearing grey pants and brown shoes. But the most intriguing thing about his clothing was the light blue bow tie. The Allies just gaped at the pink haired man.

"Staring is rude, you know." The pink haired man spoke. The first one to snap out of the daze was France.

"Um, who are you?" The pink haired man looked at France, and tilted his head and crossed his arms as if in thought.

"My name is England, please may you tell me who you are?" The blonde haired England snapped put completely of his daze and panic hit his stomach.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ENGLAND?! I'M ENGLAND?!" The pink haired England stared at the blonde one. He then smiled sweetly, almost similar to Russia's smile.

"So it seems. Well, this is highly confusing. Care to explain the situation?" China spoke up this time.

"America here created a dimension-travelling machine, and Russia chose your dimension, and you happened to be summoned here." China explained as briefly as possible to the pink haired England. The other England thought for a while, then giggled. GIGGLED.

"My, my, this is rather amusing. So you all must be our opposites selves and vice versa. My, you are very different." The allies watched in shock as the pink haired man giggled like a 5 year old girl. Yeah, this guy was right, he was the complete opposite of England. "But we have a problem, I need to get back to my dimension soon, since the other Allies and I are having a rather important war against the other Axis Powers." Russia grinned. This sounded like fun. America frowned, and looked at the name of the dimension the pink haired England came from. Great, it was in Russian.

"Hey, Russia, what does that mean?" Russia turned to America with a sickly sweet smile on.

"'уничтожение' means 'destruction' in Russia, da." China hissed at Russia, France sighed, England groaned, Canada and his bear face palmed, and America smacked his forehead on the desk.

"Why am I even surprised?" Canada said quietly. He flinched when he saw the pink haired England smile at him.

"My, my, are you Canada? You look like an angel compared to my Canada. My Canada is so much more grumpy and rude." Canada shivered and hid behind America. America growled at the pink haired England.

"Hey! No scaring Canada! I'm the hero and I won't let anybody bully him!" The pink haired England looked amused.

"Now this is a sight! Neither Mathieu*** nor Timothy would ever stand up for one another, they'd much rather kill each other." Both Canada and America shivered at that. What exactly where these strange people like? "Even though this is all so much fun, I really need to go back. Please." America made a nervous smile.

"Well, um, you see…I actually need to get permission from my boss to get a piece of meteorite if I want the machine to work, and the last piece I used was just enough for one teleportation, and there are no meteorites at this moment, so we're gonna have to wait for one to fall…" Everything was silent.

"Well that's troublesome…I guess I am stuck here." The blonde haired England _did _faint this time, and France caught him just in time. Canada trembled behind America who felt very guilty, Russia was smiling evilly, a purple aura surrounding him, and China was freaking out.

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE ARU!" The pink-haired England pouted.

"That's a bit rude; I'm not all that terrible. And it isn't like I want to be stuck here." By now, France had been able to pour some water unto England's face to wake him up. The short jolted awake, and wiped his face. He looked at his other self and almost growled.

"Hmph. Yeah, well, whatever. If you have to stay here, we'll have to call something else than England because otherwise things will become confusing." The blue eyed England gave a kitty smile and nodded.

"Yes, that makes sense. You can call me by my human name: Oliver." Oliver's kitty smile didn't fade, and England knew that these were going to be very difficult months and even maybe years to come. "Now, since the name is issue is done, where will I be staying?" Russia grinned.

"You can stay with me, da." China immediately protested.

"THAT IS NOT HAPPENING ARU! I CAN TELL BY THE FACE RUSSIA IS MAKING SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN ARU! You will stay with England, because he is your other self." England gasped and was about to protest, but Oliver appeared next to him out of nowhere smiling brightly.

"That's fine with me." England groaned in worry as Oliver giggled.

"Um, we have a meeting tomorrow…Just to put that out there…" France reminded everybody. England face palmed.

"Damn it."

Xxx World meeting xxX

Everybody was quiet. Too quiet. Everybody was too busy staring at Oliver. The pink haired other dimension nation was smiling a kitty face, much like Belgium's, but much more creepy.

"S-so, you're ve over dimension of England?" Germany asked, slightly unsure about what to do in such a situation. Oliver smiled wider and nodded.

"Yes, indeed I am. You must be Germany, nice to meet you." Oliver looked around the room at the other nations while chuckling. They all looked so angelic and innocent compared to the nations from his dimension. He was going to have a lot of fun here.

"You're name is Oliver, right?" a very curious Austria asked. Oliver nodded. "I don't know if any of the others have been thinking this, but I would personally be interested in what the nations from your home are like." Oliver's kitty smiled turned into a smirk. He was waiting for the question. The other nations all had their eyes on Oliver. Italy for once was actually paying attention to what was happening, and everybody seemed to want to know the exact same thing as Austria.

"Oh really~? Well, I wouldn't mind telling you of the people I know the best, such as the Allies and Axis Powers. But if any of you want to know what your other self is like, I'd be more than happy to fill you in." All the nations nodded at the suggestion; they really just wanted to have a general idea of what the other dimension nations were like. "Alright then, I'll start with the Allies. America is a dark brunette with red eyes and black sunglasses; he wears the same coat as your America, but with a white V-neck tank top underneath. He tends to wear black skinny jeans and black army boot. He's grumpy and never smiles, always frowning at everything. He carries a baseball bat with nails hammered into it around at all times. He isn't really noisy, so he isn't noticed all that much, but still noticed enough to realise he is in the room. His human name is Timothy Carter." Everybody shivered at the description. It was the complete opposite of America, and even America thought he didn't want to ever meet his dimension self. Oliver grinned.

"France is blonde and has purple eyes, and unlike your France, he is messy, and seriously needs a shave. He always has a packet of cigarettes with him. He normally wears a messy dark purple button up shirt and baggy jeans. He isn't really the romantic type, and is more of an 'I don't really give a shit' person, excuse the language. His human name is Jean Luc Masson." France cringed at the description.

"China has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cap, and traditional Chinese clothes which are black and red and wear a gold chain around his neck. He carries a butcher's knife around, and likes to get into as many arguments as possible, and acts like a spoiled kid even though he is the oldest. His human name is Jian Li." China hissed; he didn't like that China and he hadn't even met him.

"Canada is the toughest and the more 'in your face' of the allies. He also wears black glasses like Timothy, and wears the Canadian police outfit, without the hat. He is about the same height as Russia, maybe a little shorter. He has long light brunette hair that he ties in a low ponytail. His eyes are dark blue and his also has the curl. He likes to have his point made, and carries an ice hockey stick around. His human name is Mathieu Beckenridge." Canada shivered visibly, and America wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"Russia has black hair and red eyes. He wears basically the same clothes as your Russia, but they are in red and black, and his scarf is a light brown. He has a constant frown, and a very disturbing glare to go along with it. He isn't all that too talkative, and he likes to show people he's the boss. He always has his strange tap weapon in hand, and anything that is against him or that he doesn't like gets a black coloured aura and a spine chilling 'kolkolkol' treatment. He drinks more than the earth's water supply of vodka. He also earns a torture chamber of the top technology. His human is Nikolai Volkov." Russia smiled at the description. He liked this 'Nikolai'.

"Ah! Like, Liet has fainted!" Poland was freaking out as Lithuania fell off his chair and unto the floor, and Latvia burst out crying and Sealand was trying to comfort him, while Estonia got a depressed aura around him. All the countries, except for Russia, Belarus and Oliver, felt sorry for the three Baltic nations, as they all had a rough idea about how Russia had treated them, so this other Russia sounded like the devil himself. Belarus just shrugged and said that his other Russia wasn't her older brother, so she didn't care for him. Oliver smiled brightly at the delightful reactions. Finland had been able to make Estonia feel better, Sealand had stopped Latvia from crying, and Poland had been able to wake Lithuania up.

"I'll continue then. So I've finished with the allies, so next are the Axis Powers. Germany had dirty blonde hair and light purple eyes. He wears a brown jacket over his shoulders and a messy vest; he also wears black army pants and a dark green cap. He has a scar across his left cheek and wears a cross as a necklace. He's actually not all that bad a person, and smiles most of the time. He's messy and unorganized, but he is a very good fighter when he needs to be. He also wears brown gloves. His human name is Kaspar Amsel." Germany frowned at the description, he was pretty sure that was a description of Italy and his brother put together.

"Prussia has long messy blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair reaches to his shoulder blade and he ties it in a low pony tail. He has a scar going upwards on his right cheek. He wears a white cloak with a black cross on the back; he wears the outfit he wore when was a Teutonic knight too. He can summon this black eagle too. He thinks very lowly of himself, and when it looks as if he's about to lose he gives up immediately; he's very smart though. He practically never smiles, but he has a kind expression all the same. Wolfgang Amsel." Prussia sneered at that. This guy was obviously not as awesome as him. Germany growled when he realised his brother was here, and told him off quickly for being here. Oliver giggled.

"Japan has black hair very much like your Japan, and has dark red and black eyes. He always wears the fighting clothes, much as you are wearing now Japan, but only in black. He always has his katana at hand, and is quick to react. He shows not expression whatsoever, but is very rude and impolite. He doesn't like being left out or alone, and wherever he is there is bound to be noise. He is very talkative, and would much rather kill everybody in sight than talk to me or Timothy. His human name is Itsuki Himaruya." Japan squeaked at the 'kill everybody in sight' part, but quickly regained his posture.

"Romano has bright blonde hair, and blue eyes. He also has the curl. He wears something different every day and it's always fashionable. He is_rather_ kind, but more in a sadistic way. He always has a machine gun somewhere nearby, and is OCD. His house is the neatest and cleanest of all the nations, and he is the most organized. He is quiet and never insults anybody, and hates women, and he cares deeply for his brother. His human name is Flavio Vargas." Romano cussed; this guy sounded like a Barbie girl version of himself.

"I should really tell you about Spain since I've known him for quite a while. Spain has dark brown hair that is the same length as Wolfgang's hair, and he ties it in a low pony tail with a purple ribbon. He has violet eyes. He always wears his uniform, which is brown, but he lets four buttons undone at the top. He's very messy, but keeps his house clean because Flavio forces him to. He is normally a bit _earthy_, but he is generally clean. He's not really friendly, but it's quite obvious there's something going on between him and Flavio. He doesn't really care about anything and anybody, except Flavio. His human name is Sebastian Rubio Gonzalez, but we all call him Seb." Both Spain and Romano blushed, and Spain knew that if he ever met Seb, he would have a hard time.

"And the other person I know a bit about is Italy. Now, Italy has reddish dark brown hair and pinkish brown eyes and also has the curl. He wears the same uniform as your Italy, but in brown, and wears a dark brown cap that has a bit of a blue tassel on it. He is very sadistic and dangerous. Even though he smiles it's an evil smile, and he always has deadly and sharp weapons on him; his favourite weapon is a scalpel. He doesn't mess about, and will kill anybody who disobeys his orders, or goes against his wishes. He loves to fight and is scared of nothing. He hates women, cares for his brother, and is always calm and controlling of whatever situation he is in. His human name is Luciano Vargas." Italy started over reacting, and Romano started yelling at him, but they were soon calmed down by Hungary and Spain. Oliver giggled; they really were so innocent. "Also, I'll just end up by saying that we're all blood thirsty, and we never stand up for one another. We don't betray each other, but we don't help each other any more than needed." Everybody froze at the 'blood thirsty' part. England was the first one to react.

"I AM NOT HAVING THIS MANIAC LIVE AT MY HOUSE!"

"NOBODY WANTS HIM TO!" Everybody else yelled back in unison at him. Oliver had his kitty face back on. This was going to be SO much fun for him; he just knew it.

"And anyway, he's your dimension self, like I said yesterday, so it's only fair that he stays with you, aru." England groaned, and Oliver wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Now, now, don't look so depressed. I'm one of the calmer people from where I come from, so there's no need to worry!" Oliver giggled like a girl.

_'But I do worry…' _England had a bad feeling about all this.

***: Yes, I know Seireitei is from Bleach, that's the point.**

****: Los Noches is also from bleach. **

**And on an extra note: canada's name is spelt Mathew, will 2p Canada's name is spelt Mathieu, candas names is Engkabd while 2p Canada's name is French.**

**So here's the first chapter! I hope you people like it! Be warned though! In the chapters to come there will be chaos, an evil mint bunny, guts, gore, blood, death and cupcakes; not forgetting tea.**

**England: *hisses* I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU ALWAYS WRITE REALLY DEPRESSING OR ABUSIVE STORIES ABOUT ME!**

**Me: If you keep moaning I'll let Oliver out the cupboard.**

**England: N-no…**

**Oliver: *bangs from inside cupboard*Let me out of here!**

**Me: -w- And as a punishment, England, for being mean to me, I'll write more chapters for my story 'Fuck you! (Literally)'.**

**England: Isn't that the Bad touch Trio x England story?**

**Me: It is indeed.**

**England: NO, THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Me: But there will also be SpUk, FrUk and PrUk, because it'll be more fun to write.**

**England: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: *giggles* so anyway, I hope you liked the 1****st**** chapter, and I hope you will review about it and follow it too ^w^ Bye for now!**


	2. The suggestion of Evil Flying Mint Bunny

Insanity can reveal secrets

Chapter two: The suggestion of Evil Flying Mint Bunny

**Me: Hellooooooo everybody! *empty audience* or nobody…but anyways~ second chapter to ma 2p x 1p vice versa story :3**

**Iggy: I still don't hate you any less.**

**Oli: Aw, don't be so mean Iggy~**

**Iggy: GO. AWAY.**

**Me: Stop being mean Iggy. So yeah, probably quite a lot of gore and blood later on~**

**Iggy: WAIT WHAT?**

**Oli: Yessssssss!**

**Me: On wit da story~**

England sighed as he entered his home, soon followed by Oliver, the latter interested in everything he saw.

"You home is really peaceful, I wouldn't mind having that back at home…" England ignored the strawberry head's comment. "And your home is so clean. If you came to mine you would get nightmare from it." England cringed at that one.

"Yeah, no surprise, your 'home' sounds like hell itself." Oliver grinned.

"That's what I like about it~." England frowned, and pulled Oliver upstairs. He took Oliver to the corridor the furthest away from the one which his room was in, and then into the end room.

"You can sleep here. Serve yourself to the food in the fridge, and you can come and go from the house whenever you want to." England said, giving a spare key to Oliver. "Just don't get lost or anything…" Oliver smiled at England.

"Of course not~." Oliver chimed. England stared at his opposite self. Really…the pink hair was starting to get on England's nerves.

"Well it's rather late…I should be going to bed. Goodnight." England said bluntly as he left Oliver in his room. Oliver's smile turned into a psychopathic grin.

Xxx Next day xxX

England yawned as he went into the kitchen. But something seemed off. It smelt of bacon…in HIS house…England rushed to the kitchen, to find Oliver, cooking bacon. 'He can cook? Oh wait, of course, he's my opposite, so he doesn't burn stuff…' England mentally growled at himself. He walked into the kitchen, and stood next to Oliver. The pink haired man noticed the blonde haired one's presence.

"Oh Hello England~ How did you sleep?" Oliver smiled brightly to England. The latter gave a small nod, as in a 'fine, and you?' manner. "I slept very well~ I made breakfast for you, because France told me you are a terrible cook." England felt his eye twitch in annoyance, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned the TV that was in the kitchen on.

_"This morning, at 5:00 am, a police man heard a spine chilling scream, and rushing over to the source of the sound, found the most horrible of scenes. A young woman, expected to be around the age of 23, was found dead in an alleyway. She had sixteen stab wounds in her chest and stomach, and large bite of her flesh was missing from her shoulder. She was covered in her own blood when she was found, and had a terrified expression on her face. This was mist definitely done by a human, mostly expected to be a cannibal, or a madman. Further-" _England snapped out of his daze, and looked to Oliver.

"This isn't something to wake up to~" He chimed, as if what was on TV had been a children's programme. England felt cold sweat run down his back and forehead.

'D-damn…How could I have not felt that unfortunate women's life pass away?' England thought to himself. Each country knows when a person of their country dies, and they see their last moment. England saw that women's last moment. The only thing he could describe it was: Nightmarish. The last thing the women saw was blue eyes with pink rings in them. England shivered, but noticed the plate of bacon in front of him. Oliver smiled at the green eyed England, and sat down in front of him, drinking a cup of tea. England looked at the tea, and saw it was red. 'He must have taken the red berry tea…' He thought. He started eating his bacon, then realised something.

"Hey Oliver, are you not going to eat something?" The pink haired shook his head.

"I already ate." He said simply, drinking from his tea. England nodded, and thought no more of it.

After breakfast, England showered and got changed into his suit, for he had a meeting today with his boss. As he left, Oliver waved him goodbye. "Don't worry, I won't do anything while you're gone~" He said cheerfully. England sighed a little, and drove away.

Xxx time skip~ evening xxX

England sighed as he drove back to the front of his house. It had been a long day, and most of the meeting had been about the murder this morning. England still trembled at the thought if those blue eyes with pink rings. He shook away the thought and entered the house. England looked about, making sure all was alright.

"Oliver?" He called out. The pink haired nation popped his head out from the Living room. He smiled when he saw England.

"Hello England. You come back home late. Does this often happen?" England shook his head in denial, and walked to the stairs.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." England said. Oliver nodded, and went back inside the Living room. When England reached his bedroom, he flopped unto the bed. 'I need to talk to somebody about this…' He thought at who he could tell. France was a big no, Russia was too creepy, and America was too loud and probably wouldn't listen. China would probably make fun of him, and Canada was too quiet…And his brothers were out of the question, so were Australia, Hong Kong and New Zealand. England immediately crossed out Spain and Japan, since they were both enemies. Other than that, England realised he was a pretty lonely person. England sighed sadly, and then a light bulb lit in his head. "Flying Mint Bunny!" A little mint coloured rabbit with wings appeared in front of England.

"Hello England, what's wrong?" England squeezed Mint Bunny in a hug, and the small creature returned it. England explained his problem, of the murder this morning, and the blue and pink eyes. He also said what happened the day before, with Oliver, and then told him what Oliver had told the other nations about his 'friends'. Mint Bunny looked a little scared, just like England was. "That's very disturbing to hear…Do you know anybody that has blue eyes?" England thought for a minute, before there was a knock on his door. Oliver entered the room.

"Hello England, I just wanted to ask…" He opened his eyes, and bright blue hit England's gentle green ones.

'B-blue eyes…' England thought, before trembling, but quick regained his posture. 'No, Oliver couldn't have murdered somebody; he's far too kind…' England looked up to Oliver from his bed. "Yes?" Oliver quickly jumped unto England's bed, in front of Mint Bunny.

"Is that your Flying Mint Bunny?" He asked excitedly. England was a little surprised, but he nodded. "Amazing! He looks so innocent!" Oliver exclaimed. England cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? What does you Mint Bunny look like?" England asked, and flying Mint Bunny sat on his shoulder. Oliver grinned, and lifted his hand. A puff of dark green smoke was soon replaced by an exact copy of England's Mint Bunny, but in dark green. The dark green creature had an angry look on his face, and almost seemed to have two little horns.

"Oliver! What d'you want?!" The dark green creature screeched at Oliver, making England and his Mint Bunny cover their ears. Oliver just grinned.

"So, England, this is my Flying Mint Bunny, but I call him Minty." The creature, now known as Minty, started to pull at Oliver's pink hair in annoyance.

"Oliver! What's going on, you freak?!" Oliver's grin didn't falter.

"I'll explain later. But England, I heard you speak about your issue. Minty can maybe help you, right? Minty?" Minty shrugged his little shoulder.

"So what's your freaking problem?!" England was a little taken aback from the loudness of Minty, but explained his feat to it all the same. Minty had a casual look on his face while he was listening. When England had finished explaining to Minty, the smaller creature thought for a while. "Pf, well, I understand where you're going, but the only suggestion I can give ya, is this: don't piss strawberry-head off. And get a life." Was all Minty said before disappearing in a puff of dark green smoke. England stared at where the rabbit had been.

"What did he mean by that?" England asked Oliver, who had a thoughtful look on his face. Oliver shrugged, shaking his head.

"I have no idea. Hey, what's wrong with your Mint Bunny?" England looked at Mint Bunny, and saw the little creature shaking.

"M-mint Bunny? What's wrong?" The little creature wrapped his arms around England.

"MINTY'S SCARY!" England flinched at the scream, but he had to agree, Minty wasn't the kindest of creatures.

**Me: And TADA~ second chapter: accomplished J**

**England: Really? Evil Flying Mint Bunny?**

**Oliver: My friends are also allowed to be mentioned you know…**

**Me: GUYS! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M THE WRITER! YOU JUST FOLLOWED THE FREAKING PLOT! This is the second chapter, guys, and I hope you liked it~ (sorry it's a little short) please review :3**


	3. Oliver, what are you?

Insanity can reveal Secrets

Oliver, what are you?

**Hello people! Took a long time to write the chapter, but I'm getting there!**

**Oliver and Iggy: Took long enough**

**Me: OH SHUT UP! Unlike me, you guys don't have family and friends attacking you and doing/giving Christmassy stuff!**

**Oliver and Iggy: -_-…..**

**Me: OK, maybe you do, but I have 36 1****st**** cousins and more on the way, so gimme a break…but anyway! 3****rd****chapter: START!**

England nervously looked at Oliver, who was smiling brightly at him.

"I don't want any big fuss, OK? It's an hour long meeting, nothing's gonna happen, get it?" He asked nervously to Oliver, who just nodded. England hadn't had a proper night's sleep ever since he saw the murders of those people, and had talked to Oliver's Flying Mint Bunny; all of it was just so confusing, tiring and terrifying. England sighed, and entered the meeting room.

"Yo Iggy! Oh? You brought Oliver along? How come?" America asked, a little concerned about his ex-big brother. England looked at America tiredly, then to Oliver.

"Oh, um, well, I thought Oliver would get a little lonely, so I offered him to come along…" England explained. Oliver just smiled, happy as a dog that had been let out of the house on a sunny day. France, Russia, America and China didn't say anything, Canada non-existent to their senses, except America, and started the meeting.

About half-way through, France and England got into their usual fist fights, Oliver watching them with some strange glint in his eyes. America and China tried to stop the two, but the fight had gotten pretty bad, that Canada started to shuffle away from the scene, Russia just smiling. France hit England in the jaw, particularly hard, making England fall backwards. Oliver sprang into action, taking France's cape by the front, and with some great strength, brought him to his eye level. France had a frightened look on his face. Oliver was smirking evilly, which would put Orochimaru in shame. Oliver leaned closer to France, and whispered in his ear, so that no one else could hear him.

"Hurt Arthur and I swear I'm gonna kill you in the most painful way imaginable and worse…" He said, with a certain, sickly joy in his voice. France nodded, obviously terrified for his life. Oliver punch him in the jaw, which made France fall to the floor like England had. France looked at Oliver, and his heart almost stopped when he a single pink ring in each of Oliver's blue eyes. For some reason, they brought a certain evilness with them, which made France shiver by just looking at them.

"France, England, Oliver! Stop acting like a bunch of kids, aru!" China complained, oblivious to Oliver's actions. Nobody had noticed what Oliver had done, and before anybody could see them, the single rings in Oliver's eyes faded. Except for Canada, who had seen everything, and was now looking after France. England had a small cute on his cheek, and a little bit of blood was trickling down his chin. England looked at Oliver, who was staring at the blood.

"O-Oliver? Is everything OK?" England asked, a little worried about the look Oliver had. Oliver looked at England and smiled brightly.

"Yes, all is fine!" He said joyfully. America treated England's cut, then bragging how he had just done a heroic act before getting a 'karate cut' whack on his forehead by China. France was a little shaken when he sat down again, and thanked Canada for having given him an ice pack for the large bruise on his jaw. Canada nodded and sat down next to France. Everything quietened down again, much to Russia's disappointment.

After a little while, and no plan against the Axis Powers, the meeting was put to an end. Everybody left, Oliver and England walking back to the car park of the building they had had their meeting in, but a dark shadow was following them from a safe distance.

"Ah! Wait a second, I forgot my bag in the meeting room." England noticed, telling Oliver to wait for him. Oliver smiled and nodded. England rushed back to the meeting room, the unnoticed shadow following him slowly.

England entered the meeting room and got his bag, but before he could leave, he was stopped by a large figure. "AH! R-Russia…what are you doing?!" England exclaimed as he was pushed against the wall. Russia had an evil glint in his eyes.

"I want to make a little experiment. If I hurt you, will Oliver attack me?" He said, not asking the question, but more stating it. England, from his lack of sleep and having been haunted by the mad eyes, trembled uncontrollably and felt very weak.

"W-wait Russia!" England exclaimed. He tried to struggle, but failed, and found himself completely pushed into the wall, his mouth covered by a large gloved hand. Russia took out a pocket knife, and made a small cute on England's shoulder. England whimpered, but it could hardly have been heard because of the gloved hand. Russia smirked, and started to cut a little deeper into England's arm, through the uniform, and dragged the knife down to the elbow. England made a muffled scream, and because he was so tired, he felt the pain engulfing him more than it would usually. He felt himself lose consciousness, and knew that if he didn't stop Russia before fainting, Russia would continue his actions. Just as he felt himself fall to the floor, he heard the door slam opened, and felt Russia's weight be ripped off of him. He heard noise and commotion, but it soon drowned out as he lost himself in the darkness. But just before going into unconsciousness, he caught a glimpse of strawberry pink hair…

Xxx Time Skip xxX

England's eyes opened slowly, a little sore from the light that was coming through his bedroom window. He looked around the room, only moving his eyes.

'What happened?' He thought, as pain travelled through his arm. He heard the door open, and saw Oliver enter the room, carrying a tray of tea and well-made, non-burned toast. England looked at Oliver, sleep still covering them a little.

"Oh, you're awake! That's a relief! I found you on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. Russia was also bleeding next to you. It wasn't a nice sight." Oliver said, a smile gracing his lips. Sleep left England's eyes slowly as Oliver spoke.

"H-how long…?" he asked, his throat dry.

"Um…about two days. You've been sleeping about two days, and you must be hungry, so I made some toast and tea." Oliver answered, setting the tray on the bedside table. England sat up as Oliver gave him a cup of tea. He sipped it, and gave a small sigh of relief. He looked at Oliver.

"What happened to Russia?" He asked, still worried for his ally, even though he had attacked him. Oliver frowned, and seemed hesitant to answer.

"We don't know. He was bleeding, a large gash across his chest. I called the other Allies using you mobile phone, and they took you and Russia to the hospital. Russia is in a coma, and his sisters have been staying by his side all the time. Even the Baltic nations and Poland came to visit." Oliver explained. England nodded, and took another sip of his tea. He stared at the liquid.

'I remember catching a glimpse of pink hair…it must have been Oliver…nobody else has pink hair…but, then why is he saying he doesn't know anything…?' Thoughts were rushing through England's brain as he analysed the situation they were in. He sighed, and set the cup of tea back unto the tray. He looked at Oliver, who looked a little worried, but had an innocent look on his face, smiling a little. Suddenly, more thoughts came into England's mind. Images, last memories…massacre…

England held his head in his hands, the thoughts of his murdered people entering his mind at a speed that would haunt a human for all eternity. 6…8…13…25! 25 people…plus the 2 others from before…27 people in all! England panted. 27 last memories of a murder, all ending with blue eyes with pink rings in them…5 of them in each eye…

England gasped on the last memory. On the 27th, the unfortunate man saw the face of his murderer, thanks to the moonlight. England's eyes widened in pure fear.

Oliver frowned. "England? What's wrong?" He tried to reach out to England, but the blonde haired man slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU MURDERER!" He screamed at Oliver, moving away from him as much as the wall next to his bed allowed him to. Oliver looked surprised.

"England? What do you mean?" He asked with a surprised tone. England winced at the pain in his arm, and used his other hand to hold it. He was shivering in fear.

"CUT THE CRAP! I SAW MY PEOPLE'S MEMORIES WHEN YOU KILLED THEM!" He yelled again at Oliver. The latter had a straight face, as if analysing what to do next. His serious face then cracked into a psychopathic grin.

"No point hiding it anymore then." He said, evil surrounding his once joyful voice. Everything happened too fast for England to register what happened next. He simply found himself pinned unto his bed face up, a knife at his throat. He looked up at Oliver with frightened eyes. The pink haired man was grinning like a mad man, and his eyes had two faint pink rings in them.

'Pink rings…' was the only thing England could think at that very moment. Oliver grinned more as the rings became more visible.

"So 'England', what are you going to do now?" Oliver said, as he pressed the knife a little harder against England's throat.

"W-what are you?" England stuttered quietly. Oliver chuckled.

**Me: And TADA! What do you think?**

**Oliver and Iggy: *wind blows*…**

**Me: *awkward laugh* s-sorry guys…To readers! I am very sorry if you disliked my 'evil Russia' scene, but guess what? It's my story and I have a plot. YES people, I, Grimmijaggers, aka Clara, ACTUALLY has a plot X3. And I am very sorry for the cliff-hanger, but that was a must!**

**Oliver: I like it! :3**

**Iggy: OF COURSE YOU WOULD!**

**Oliver: Harsh-much?**


	4. The truth

Insanity can reveal secrets

Chapter 4: The truth

**Heyyyyy! I am really into writing these chapters! And omg I am so excited! Thank you Ookami-chan for the video! It was a real inspiration! *looks at Oliver and Iggy* Places, now! **

"W-what are you?" England stuttered quietly. Oliver chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know~" he purred. England fought against Oliver, whose two pink rings were becoming bolder. "Now, now, stop struggling." He said, straddling England's hips, much to the blonde man's horror.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt Russia? Why did you kill my people?!" England said loudly. Oliver grinned.

"Why? Because it's fun of course~" He said sickly sweet. England couldn't believe his ears. 'Fun'? Had he just said it was 'fun'? England frowned and tried to get Oliver off of him, but the strawberry head just chuckled, pressed the knife harder against England's throat. "Look, even though it may not seem like it, I have my reasons~" Oliver said, somewhat serious. England looked up at Oliver's baby blue eyes, now with three bold pink rings in his eyes.

"What reasons could you possibly have? You just said it was 'fun'." England said in disgust. Oliver sniggered, and lowered closer to England's face. England look terrified as the source of his nightmares got nearer to him. Oliver had a Cheshire grin on.

"I want to hurt you. Kill all the humans of those people important to you. Then kill them too. Make your life a misery. I will kill everybody that tries to approach you in any way. Kill your people. I will turn your world into my world, and you'll have to stay with me forever~ wouldn't that be lovely?" He said with an insane tone, causing to make England shiver in fear.

"You're mad, insane!" England yelled at him, eyes wide in fear. Oliver grinned wider, which England would have thought to be impossible.

"Yes, my dear, I know~" He purred, crashing his lips unto England's. The latter yelped in surprise, giving Oliver the chance to slip his tongue into England's mouth. The blonde country tried to struggle against it, but Oliver was much stronger than he was, so there was no way he could fight against him. But that didn't stop him struggling. Oliver chuckled into the kiss, exploring England's hot, wet mouth. England felt himself getting light headed, and Oliver pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouth. Oliver licked his lips greedily. England was blushing a bright beet root red. "You seemed to have enjoyed that, even though you struggled so much~" Oliver said, licking and biting England's earlobe with his sharp canines. England shuddered, feeling himself go limp. Dammit, why did he have to be so weak? "Now, who shall kill first? France? China? Russia? Or what about than sweet, innocent Canada? No, I know who…little 'Merica~" Oliver whispered dangerously into England's ear.

Something snapped inside of England, and before he could react, Oliver was pushed away from England's ear, and met the knife he had been menacing England with right in front of his face, however, Oliver was still straddling England's hips. He stared wide eyed and shocked at the knife. He then slowly moved his eyes to England. The green eyed country snared at him.

"Don't you dare touch America! If you do, I will kill you!" England yelled at him in fury.

_Drip._

A single tear landed on England's cheek. His eyes widened when he saw tears run down Oliver's pale face.

_Drip._

Again, a second tear landed on England's cheek. "Oliver?" He asked unsure. Oliver looked down at him sadly, eyes still wide, tears over flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. The rings in his eyes faded away leaving dull blue eyes. "Oliver…" England said softly, not letting go of the knife.

"You don't understand, how hard it is to live in a world of hate, war, blood and gore. I have looked after and loved my America and Canada for such a long time, but neither of them ever returned it. Nobody cares what I feel, nobody cares about anything than themselves in my world. It's always the same…arguments, hate, violence…nothing…ever changes…for years, I have felt empty, alone, sad, vulnerable. So I drowned myself in murder. The desperate screams of my victims satisfied me…but after a while, it became boring, there was no point in it. I wanted more. I wanted something new. Needed something new. How can you understand that? You have friends, a variety of personalities…" Oliver said weakly, tears pouring down his cheeks, and he wasn't stopping them. "I…haven't ever had the opportunity to know kindness, love, compassion, caring or anything like that. We're all mad killers…nobody cares about our feelings, as if we didn't have any…y-your people actually know you exist! I am just a haunting shadow! Nobody understands anything! So how could you…" He had to stop talking, for the sadness was too much, he raised a hand to his eyes, covering them, and sniffled helplessly. England stared at Oliver, wide eyed. But gradually, his looks softened. He sat up, letting go of the knife, and brought Oliver into a hug. The sniffling stopped.

"I understand what you've been through. But why would you want to bring your world to ours? In such a way?" England asked quietly, holding Oliver gently. The pink haired man didn't know how to react to such a soft gesture. He leaned his forehead on England's shoulder.

"I…I wanted to keep you to myself…" he muttered breathlessly. "I was jealous that those other countries had been able to you for so long…I…just wanted you to be mine…but to understand my world…" Oliver said helplessly. England didn't say anything, and squeezed Oliver tighter.

"You could've told me…" He said softly, a little embarrassed of all of this. Oliver stayed quiet.

"…I know…I was…just too scared." He confessed. Oliver had been scared. Scared that his beloved other self would get hurt, or be taken away from him. England smiled, and pulled away from Oliver, and looked at him. Oliver looked miserable. England wiped Oliver's tears off of his tear stained cheeks, and pecked his forehead. Oliver's eyes widened, and he looked at England, who was smiling at tenderly.

"Did you want more than hatred and violence? Could it have been love and care?" England asked softly. Oliver looked shocked, then smiled a little, a nodded. England grinned. "You've got plenty here!" England said, placing a soft, quick kiss on Oliver's lips. Oliver gave him his usual cheerful smile. "So, are you going to tell me what _really _happened to Russia?" England said with a small smirk. Oliver smiled, but shook his head.

"Nope~" He said in a sing song voice. "Oh, oh! Iggy! Do you want some cupcakes? I made some cupcakes, I'm really good at making them!" Oliver said in his usual happy voice, getting off of England, and standing next to the bed. England smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to."

**OK! That's that! Sorry if it sucked TT^TT but you know what people? This is not the end! OH NO! You will have to bear more of my dreadful writing!**

**Oliver: Don't say such things about yourself.**

**Iggy: Do say such things about yourself.**

**TTTTTT^TTTTTT Iggy, why so mean?**


End file.
